Crimson Tears
by ghost667
Summary: When the worlds superheroes are gone, the citizens of Metropolis must fend for themselves. for Tir Mason, it is a dangerous choice between his one true love and Doing the right thing and figuring out the true cost of love. Based in the DC comic Universe.


Tir Mason. An average 17 year old boy attending highschool in the notorious city known as Metropolis. And in a time when the hero's of the world are off battling with monsters and beings of other worlds, Metropolis' saviour lies locked in brutal conflict in the depts of a hell known as apokolips.

Tir Mason, 17 years old, living alone with only his Father, a war torn military general who is now assigned to partol Metropolis in its Special Crimes Unit. Still greiving from the death of his wife at the hands of Gotham's most ruthless villian Joker, he has been forced to raise his young son alone for the past ten years. A scar that has haunted both of them for years leaving Tir traumatized as the witness to a madman's art and his father James with an unerving insomnia and alchoholism. this flawed family psyche has left Tir to hold a repect for his father not as father and son, but soldier and commander.

Despite past atrocities, Tir has learned to live his life happily, choosing to bury such horrible memories in the darkest corner of his subconcious and deciding not to let his life be ruled by "one bad day". He has since become a school genious, outcast, and currently is the center of attention, holding every jock's most coveted princess, the school Queen Rikki Montoya. Rikki has been with Tir since that fatefull day as his only source of sympathy, having moved from the dark depths of Gotham city after losing her father to the corruption of Gotham Central Police and her Mother's retirement. There relationship has lasted 6 years and are currently ranked in the school paper as "Most likely to get Married" and "Most likely to Succeed".

This chilling tale begins in a chemistry class of Metropolis High, far in the back of the class which lies Metropolis star student and his girlfreind. To their right sits Tirs only true freind, Kristian Kelly and his girlfriend Maddelin Leslie. Together the 4 seniors pay attention to their teacher's introduction to todays lessen which catches the attention of Tir and Rikki almost immediatly when they hear...

"Krpytonite. While deadly to the man of steel, is also very harmful to us humans as well. While non-radiactive pieces such as these are merely pretty green rocks, a radioactive piece which can kill superman, has many severe side-effects on humans as well with prolonged exposure such as cancer, loss of hearing and eyesight, failure of the respiratory system..."

While the teacher continues the lecture, Maddelin breaks the table's silence responding to her boyfreind's claim. "Oh come on Kris. your saying Superman was stabbed witht his green rock and lived?" she said.

"Yup. Not even kryptonite can stop him and thats his only weakness" Kris responded with confidence.

"Yet when Batman uses it he goes to his knees and begs for mercy." Tir interupped.

"well just as our teacher says, maybe it was one of these non-radioactive pieces that he got hit with. Besides, Batman's just as phsyco as the people in that asylum of his." Replied Kris, further Backing his argument.

"You know, I always wanted to work there. I wanna see a real super villian up close. Superman is just boring." Rikki interupted, further backing her boyfreind's argument.

"Oh please Rikki. You'd end up being the next Harley Quinn" Tir said, Finally dropping his argument with Kris.

"Who doesnt want to be Harley Quinn? Shes a staple in feminie superiority next to Wonder Woman." interupted maddelin to stand up for Rikki.

Tir chuckled and responded "Sorry Maddy, I think im good enough with Rikki's superiority over me."

Rikki smiled and kissed Tir on his cheek responding to his claim. "Better believe it...Puddin'".

And with this the Teacher finally broke his lecture to scold the students in the back. "Is there a problom back there Mason?"

"No sir. Sorry bout that." he said calmly.

"Then pay attention. Now students, due to recent abundance of the material thanks to recent discoveries from wayne enterprises our school can..." The teacher is soon interupted again by Tir who now merely asks his freinds.

"so whos coming to my place later?"

After school Tir's gang often hangs out with eachother in there respective houses. This order rotates randomly between the 4, today landing on Tirs apartment. And after an exausting day of casual hanging out Kris and Maddy say there goodbyes and depart Tirs house. Afterwards Tir returns to his room, to which his beautiful Girlfreind awaits his return.

"Its 8 o'clock. You sure you dont wanna head home tonight babe?" asked Tir as Rikki looked back at him with a dissapointed smile.

"I called my mom and asked if i can stay the night here." she replied. Rikki kept both hands behind her back, obviously hiding something from Tir.

"You know, i figured you would. So i got permission from my dad before hand." Tir said, moving ever closer to Rikki."you didnt think i wanted you to go did you?"

Rikki's smile grew larger, and laughed as she finally gave Tir the kiss he was waiting for. As her kiss drew his attention, she slipped him the gift she concealed before. As Tir felt the gift land in his hand, his kiss ended prematurely leaving him with a curious expression staring at what she had givin him. A small green stone.

"I took it from the scince lab. I figured since the school would just Hand it to Lexcorp once the year ends so i snagged it. Prety isnt it?" she told him with a smile of confidence. Tir smiled at this, and in return, pulled a larger and sharper chunk of Kryptonite.

"I like the way you think. i thought exactly the same. Ill probably make a knife out of my piece, but for you? ill make something special." Tir said to her, giving her another kiss. Tir dropped the green stones as Rikki embraced him and pulled him closer.

"enough talk Tir. i can give you something special already." she said, and with this Tir finally shut his door.


End file.
